<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>From Home - renhyuck by gentlescenes</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27175849">From Home - renhyuck</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/gentlescenes/pseuds/gentlescenes'>gentlescenes</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>NCT (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>From home, M/M, NCT Dream - Freeform, renhyuck, renjun's home</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 02:14:13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>204</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27175849</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/gentlescenes/pseuds/gentlescenes</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>super-short sweet renhyuck; renjun loosing hope but don't worry, haechan is always there for him.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Huang Ren Jun/Lee Donghyuck | Haechan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>From Home - renhyuck</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>sorry this is just a promt,, but enjoy &lt;3</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Renjun slid down the wall, letting out an anxious sigh,<br/>“Hyuck?”<br/>Donghyuck hums “hm?”, while he practices his moves facing the mirror,<br/>“What if I don’t debut?”<br/>“Renjun we talked about this”<br/>“I know but-”<br/>Donghyuck halts his movements and faced Renjun shaking his head<br/>He walked over to the younger, sat down in front of him and brushed his fingers through the younger’s hair.<br/>“You are doing so well, among all of these trainees you aced the evaluation. Renjun you are going to debut, don't worry about it okay”<br/>Renjun pouts “I feel like I’m not progressing fast enough”<br/>“I don’t think progress is what the company is looking for Jun-ah, they’re looking for people who are dedicated, passionate, people who don’t give up. That’s you”<br/>Renjun heaves a sigh looking into Donghyuck’s eyes “thank you hyung”<br/>Donghyuck smiles, ruffles his hair “no problem, now about that hot pot we were talking about”</p>
<p>“Under this light, when we look at each other<br/>Even not noticing myself, I smile and I forget yeah<br/>Cuz I’m not alone<br/>You are my warming home<br/>Who I was yesterday and who I am now<br/>And who we will be tomorrow<br/>It all starts from home”<br/>--- from home.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>